


The Fall of an Imp

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blitzo is an idiot, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other, Religious Cults, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Blitzo gets stuck in the real world without his gang?A certain owl gets scared and huffy, and decides to look for his beloved.
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 404





	The Fall of an Imp

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm writing to waste time. Please excuse any spelling and/or grammar errors. Feel free to comment!

The current situation was whack shit crazy.

Blitzo was stuck up in the mortal realm, without the help of his loyal gang. It started as a simple mission, really. Kill the members of the cult, get paid, and go back to Hell. Nothing less, nothing more.

But when did anything _ever_ go to plan.

He was trapped- cornered by some of the surviving cultists. He had promptly shoved Loona, Millie, and Moxxie back into the portal when he realized that the battle they were fighting wasn't going to end up a successful killing spree, like it normally did. The angry cultists had already gotten a few hits on the short imp; one of his horns was on it's way to being broken off, and that alone was _almost_ _enough_ to make the imp topple over.

He needed to think fast if he wanted to get back to Hell. Lucifer didn't play nice when it came to double-dead demons. Either he would terminate their souls, or just send them into a deeper ring of Hell. Neither of those options sounded too fun.

Blitzo hissed as he felt a knife enter his side, and- oh Satan.

That hurt way more than it needed to.

He slashed his little imp tail at one of the cultists, causing him to loose his balance. He managed to wedge the knife out from his side before running to hide somewhere within the giant shed that served as the cultists hideout while the others jumped to their fallen brothers side. His own side was gushing thick black blood, and his vision was going woozy. He pulled himself into a balled-up position once he crawled into one of the vents. That would hide him from other cult members, at least.

Groaning, he simply held his side. They had definitely hit something vital. They had also torn his new suit, which pissed the imp off beyond the actual stab wound in itself.

He didn't know what to do. Moxxie had the Grimoire, and definitely wouldn't come back for him if it endangered his wife, so that was out of the picture. That sparked a realization in the imps head.

_'Nobody knows where I am, or if i'm even alive.'_

He went cold at that, before tensing. He wanted to scream out or cry, but neither came out. His poor Loona would be lost without anyone to take care of her. And Stolas- how would he manage? He would probably find someone else to woo, but Blitzo didn't want to focus on that. He wanted to feel important and loved, if this was to be his deathbed.

Letting out a pained huff, he prayed to whatever divine being could hear him. The vent was cold, and reeked of sawdust and blood. He didn't have long until someone would notice the black blood dripping from the ceiling.

It took a day for Stolas to realize Blitzo was missing.

The imp hadn't answered his phone at all, which caused Stolas to become suspicious and 'lonely'. The hell hound receptionist had mentioned that Blitzo hadn't been at work. She was trying to soothe the owls nerves, as strange as it sounded coming from her. She knew the reign of death he would cause if his 'Blitzy' went missing.

Stolas, being the pompous man he was, showed up at the business the following morning, dressed to the nines.

That scared the team beyond their wits, and they began to try and excuse their lost boss. "He clearly isn't here, and he wouldn't have just... dissipated into thin air!" The owl hooted, feathers flat in visible irritation and stress.

"Listen, we uh. We don't know where Blitzo is," Moxxie began, taking this as slow as he could. "He's stuck up in the human world, okay? He made us all come back down here, trying to seem like a big hero." The middle imp tried. He would never admit it, but he was masking irritation to cover up his own stress over their boss. Apparently, Moxxie chose the wrong way to tell Stolas.

The owl immediately puffed up, letting out a hellish screech. Not even the _Radio Demon_ could compare to the noise that left the owls beak! He wanted to know where his Blitzy was.

And he wanted to know _now_.

"Bring me the Grimoire!" The bird demanded, leaving no room for argument, much to Moxxies dismay. Reluctantly, he brought the heavy bound book to the original owner, who quickly flipped through the pages. The tabbed pages, he noticed, were all marked by Blitzo. The marked pages, much to the joy of the royal heir, were all for stamina. How _cute_.

When he finally managed to get to the page he needed, he quickly summoned the portal, and jumped through.

What he saw enraged him.

The mortals in the room had his Blitzy on a dissection table, his limbs trapped to it by knives. They had knives in his Blitzy! One of the poor imps horns were discarded across the room, and if he didn't hear the hoarse screams from his beloved, he would assume him dead.

"Hoo hoo, what is this?" The owl began, scaring the cultists, who dropped what they were doing, and turned to who they thought they had accidentally summoned. "Lord Stolas," one of the cult members cried, falling to his knees, taking on a worshiping position to the owl, "we have you a sacrifice- please, have the honors, my Lord!" The cultist concluded, holding up a knife, whose blade was doused in holy water. Stolas, keeping his composure, simply trilled.

"You, my dear mortal, have made a grave mistake." He cooed coldly, sauntering his way over to the dissection table to assess the damage. His poor Blitzy looked nearly chopped up.

This enraged the Prince. He let out another hellish scream, before removing the knives from his beloved. He simply crumpled to the ground as he held the poor imp close to his chest. His own beloved, half dead in his arms. The prince simply set out magic to take care of the cultists. They weren't the reason he was here.

Gathering all the parts of the imp (etc. his horn, the end of his tail, and a few other items), he returned back to Hell. He didn't bother taking Blitzo back to the I.M.P. corporation. He wanted his beloved safe at his own home.

Blitzo's recovery wasn't fast enough for Stolas.

Being royalty, this type of recovery would only take a day or two at the maximum. For his Blitzy, it took a month.

Blitzo had barely sat up after a month of basically being dead, before he was basically pulled up into a giant bird breast. He had missed those feathers more than he would admit. Blitzo simply purred, before pushing away the owl to ask, "Why did'ja come for me?" Well, that was a way to come out of a coma.

"My dear Blitzy," The owl began, attempting to _preen_ Blitzo, which caused him to hiss and try to bat the owl away, "I would get so bored without you." He cooed, hiding the deeper meaning under the words.

For once, the Prince realized, he wasn't lusting over the imp. He was admiring the imp. "But, dear, you should rest some more. I want you fully repaired." Stolas dismissed, gently patting the red imp down, before laying beside him. The imp immediately buried himself under the others arm.

Oh, how Stolas had missed this.


End file.
